Ojo por ojo
by MiraHerondale
Summary: Lestrade le hace una jugarreta a Mycroft, y éste encuentra la manera de devolverle el favor... a su manera. Mystrade. Slash. Explicit.


**Mi pequeña aportación al reto de Agosto... publicado tras pelear por la Wi-Fi XD Espero que lo disfrutéis ;)**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son producto de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la adaptación de la BBC. Yo juego con ellos sin ánimo de lucro :)**

 **Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.**

 **Consultores, ¿¡cual es nuestro oficio?!**

* * *

 **Ojo por ojo**

Lestrade gruñó, moviéndose incómodamente en la escena del crimen. Estaban en un callejón oscuro y húmedo, a las orillas de la desembocadura del Fleet, con un proxeneta muerto en el suelo. La víctima tenía la piel de color azul por el frío y el ahogamiento, sus ojos abiertos, hinchados y rojos, y los labios incoloros y rotos.

Habían sacado el cuerpo del agua después de que un bote-bús de turistas avistara el cuerpo, arrastrado por las corrientes hacia la orilla. Obviamente, había sido un asesinato, porque el hombre tenía una piedra atada al tobillo, que lo había mantenido bajo el agua hasta que se movió fuera de la zona donde cubría. No obstante, había sido el cuarto cuerpo hundido que habían encontrado, y la prensa y los agentes empezaban a pensar que se trataba de un asesino en serie. Incluso él tenía sus sospechas. Que todos hubieran muerto de la misma manera, y se tratara de gente de mala vida, parecía ser algún tipo de conexión. Así que habían llamado a Sherlock a la escena del crimen.

Maldito el momento en el que marcó su número ese día.

Se arrebujó en su abrigo, muerto de frío, y apretó los dientes al sentir una vibración dentro de él que le hizo tensarse y desear doblarse hasta caer de rodillas al suelo, retorciéndose. Pero no podía hacerlo, así que simplemente soltó un taco, intentando no moverse demasiado.

Mycroft y él habían hecho algo así como una especia de ojo por ojo. Podía recordar la cena en la que todo comenzó como si fuera en ese mismo momento… quizá lo mejor hubiera sido que se hubiera quedado quieto…

* * *

Hacía casi un año que Mycroft y Greg habían comenzado con su relación, y habían llegado a ese punto en el que ya sabían prácticamente todo el uno del otro. Había confianza entre ellos, sabían todo lo que había que saber de importancia, y su convivencia en la _cottage_ de Holmes a las afueras de Londres era más que buena.

Las noches eran la mejor parte.

Greg pensó que tardaría mucho más tiempo en recuperarse del divorcio y de las infidelidades de su mujer, pero encontrar a Mycroft fue tan repentino, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de empezar a pensar que tendría que empezar a vivir como un soltero de nuevo después de tantos años de matrimonio, porque al poco de firmar los papeles y encontrarse haciendo frente a sus facturas por si solo, ya se encontraba en la acogedora casa de campo, con una habitación donde dormir, unos pagos compartidos, y la promesa de la compañía y el calor al volver de trabajar.

Habían quedado en un restaurante a cenar, simplemente porque ninguno de los dos estaba de humor para cocinar ese día. La cena estaba siendo tan tranquila, que Greg sintió el impulso de hacer algo loco e inesperado. Tiró su servilleta al suelo, mirando a su alrededor, esperando a que nadie mirara. Mycroft leyó sus intenciones en su cara, y alzó una ceja.

—Gregory, aquí no…

Greg bufó, sonriendo.

—Vamos, no seas aburrido. Nadie va a darse cuenta. Y si lo hacen, será culpa tuya por ser demasiado evidente.

—Es un lugar público —señaló Mycroft, como si pensara que la obvia aclaración era necesaria — ¿Crees necesario explorar tu faceta exhibicionista en este preciso momento? Ah, ya veo. Te aburre nuestra actividad sexual ¿Demasiada vainilla?

El DI parpadeó, sorprendido. No creía que nunca superara el oír a Mycroft hablar de sexo de esa manera, pero lo que le sorprendía más que nada, era que alguien como Mycroft conociera la existencia del "Sexo Vainilla". Términos y conocimientos como esos simplemente hacían que la mente de Greg entrara en parada de colapso. Ambos hermanos Holmes parecían seres tan completamente ajenos a la humanidad, que conceptos como esos parecían tan extraños de encontrar en ellos…. En cierto sentido era como que un niño de cinco años te explicara con todo lujo de detalles como se hacen los bebés. Si dicha explicación incorporara esquemas y datos sobre los estudios de fertilidad asociados a la edad o las diferentes posturas y fetiches que podrían intervenir y resultar mucho más beneficiosos para la concepción… En resumidas cuentas: cualquier Holmes hablando de sexo era una locura.

—No estoy aburrido. Es solo que me gustaría explorar un poco. Y no, no es demasiada vainilla. Me gusta la vainilla —se quejó Greg, fingiendo estar ofendido. Se deslizó fuera de su silla, aprovechando que nadie miraba, y se escurrió bajo la mesa a tiempo de cubrirse con el grueso mantel blanco. Gracias a los restaurantes caros y sus mesas de etiqueta con cuatro patas.

—Si alguien nos descubre encontraré la manera de devolverte el favor, Gregory —prometió Mycroft, desde encima de la mesa. Su voz sonaba amortiguada por el mantel y la mesa, pero Greg habría jurado que también era porque había una mano cubriéndole la boca. Echó una mirada sobre su cabeza, repentinamente preocupado por encontrarse algún chicle pegado, pero no encontró más que madera limpia y pulida. Benditos restaurantes caros. Se arrodilló, sentado sobre sus talones, y se inclinó para mover el mantel y ponerlo sobre el regazo de Mycroft, dejándole a la vista de cintura para abajo. Sus dedos desabrocharon la hebilla del cinturón y el botón del pantalón del traje. Greg notaba como el político, a pesar de sus palabras, ya estaba medio duro dentro de la tela, y no pudo evitar sonreír, y es que Mycroft era tan deliciosamente sensible… —. No manches mis pantalones.

El susurro hizo que se estremeciera por la anticipación, bajando la cremallera de los caros pantalones con cuidado. Las piernas de Mycroft se separaron ligeramente cuando empezó a pasar la mano sobre la tela de los calzoncillos muy despacio, casi sin hacer presión, y notó la tensión en los muslos de su pareja, mientras éste intentaba canalizar las sensaciones de una manera que no fuera muy pública.

Greg disfrutaba con el sexo oral casi tanto como con el que no lo era, y eso era algo que le había sorprendido gratamente. Si bien Mycroft no había sido su primera experiencia con un hombre, sí era el primero con el que de vez en cuando se ponía en el extremo receptor. Nunca habría imaginado que disfrutaría tanto dando una mamada como recibiéndola, pero sí. Lo hacía. Y es que él respondía de una manera tan descontrolada cuando la lengua de Greg empezaba a hacer su magia, que no podía más que maravillarse ante semejante espectáculo. Quien hubiera puesto a Mycroft el apodo de "hombre de hielo" estaba claro que no le conocía de puertas adentro, porque él le había visto perder la razón y el sentido de la decencia del que tanta gala hacía, con una facilidad que hacía dudar de si aquel era el mismo hombre que vestía y calzaba trajes de tres piezas de miles de libras hechos a medida y que consideraba que los modales estaban por encima de todo.

Otra cosa que también adoraba eran sus respuestas a la charla sucia, pero lamentablemente eso no podría pasar. Al menos no en esas circunstancias exactas. Se guardaría la nota para más tarde.

Deslizó una mano dentro de sus calzoncillos cuando notó que la piel caliente se hinchaba bajo su mano, y tomó el miembro excitado de Mycroft en su mano, deslizándolo fuera del algodón de su ropa interior. Escuchó un suspiro aliviado por encima de su cabeza y observó como la primera gota de pre seminal hacía brillar el rosado glande. Hasta cierto punto era una lástima, pensó mientras deslizaba el pulgar en círculos por la punta mientras esparcía la gota como lubricación, el que no pudiera ver su rostro. Lo que más adoraba de esa situación era poder verle la cara, ver como poco a poco la razón le iba abandonando. De algún modo, la mesa sobre su cabeza y el mantel a su alrededor lo hacían todo más impersonal. De cualquier manera, estaba demasiado ansioso por sí mismo como para detenerse a sentirse molesto por semejantes detalles. La idea del público inconsciente de la situación que les rodeaba estaba teniendo sus efectos también sobre él. Mycroft no se había equivocado, después de todo: Greg era todo un exhibicionista.

No tardó mucho en llevárselo a la boca, deslizando antes la lengua un par de veces a todo lo largo, y para cuando esta se estaba deslizando en lentos círculos por el glande, estimulándole de la manera en la que sabía que conseguiría hacer que Mycroft se volviera loco, sintió la sombra proyectada de las piernas del camarero, que llegaba para preguntar por el postre. Oh mierda. Tendría que darse más prisa. No habían hablado de pedir postre.

Planteó el quedarse quieto hasta que el camarero se marchara, pero ¿dónde estaba la diversión y el peligro en ello? Alzó las manos para posarlas en las rodillas de Mycroft, y separó un poco más sus piernas mientras tomaba una larga inspiración y se deslizaba lentamente hasta engullirlo por completo, sintiendo como su garganta se relajaba para acogerlo.. Necesitó de una importante parte de su autocontrol para contener el reflejo de náusea que le invitaba a vomitar no solo el primer y segundo plato, sino el desayuno. Cerró los ojos, sin moverse ni un ápice mientras hacía movimientos de deglución. Su esfuerzo mereció la pena, pues oyó un sonido estrangulado proveniente de encima de la mesa. Lo más seguro era que Mycroft se estuviera mordiendo la mano, tal vez mirando la carta de postres en un intento por distraerse.

—La Crème Brûlée… Sí, eso estará bien. Dos, por favor —pidió, disimulando como un corte con el plástico el gemido ahogado que tuvo que reprimir ante la destreza de Gregory bajo la mesa.

El camarero tomó el menú de nuevo, y Mycroft le sonrió escuetamente, deseando no parecer tan ruborizado como creía que estaba. Apretó los dientes y se llevó el puño contra los labios cerrados mientras el buen hombre se marchaba. Mycroft sabía que él había intuido que algo estaba pasando, pero el hombre no tenía idea de qué era. Y gracias a Dios por eso, o no podría volver a ese restaurante nunca más. Su único consuelo era que no estaba en el top de su lista de favoritos, así que de todas formas no sería una gran pérdida que tener que lamentar. Y tenía que concederle algo a Gregory.

Aquello estaba siendo lo más excitante que habían hecho en mucho tiempo.

Sabía que no habían pensado en pedir postre, pero Gregory necesitaba más tiempo del que tardarían en cobrarle la cuenta.

—Mi venganza será terrible.

Greg desearía haberle escuchado en ese momento. Quizá si se hubiera detenido en ese momento, Mycroft hubiera tomado otro tipo de represalias no tan severas con él. Quizá simplemente le habría sacado del restaurante y llevado a rastras a casa para follarlo contra el sofá. O quizá le habría reprendido con unas semanas de celibato. Greg pensaría más tarde que cualquiera de las dos alternativas habría sido mejor que aquello, pero en ese momento su orgullo era demasiado grande como para permitirle pensar con coherencia. Para ser honestos, no era como si tuviera mucha sangre en el cerebro que le permitiera pensar con cierta coherencia en esos instantes. Aunque la falta de irrigación cerebral no era un argumento valido cuando se discute con un Holmes.

Así que Greg continuó con su tarea, y Mycroft tuvo que apoyar la cabeza en los dedos entrelazados, cerrando los ojos, para intentar mantener el control, resistiendo el impulso de mover sus caderas mientras sentía los músculos de todo su cuerpo contraerse. Oh, Dios. Estaba siendo más rápido de lo que pensaba…

Sintió la lengua de Greg girando y limpiando el semen que salió de su silencioso orgasmo, cumpliendo con la advertencia de que no manchara sus pantalones, y justo en el momento en el que abrió los ojos, vio al camarero que volvía con la cuenta y las dos cremas. El hombre parecía algo incómodo cuando llegó y depositó todo en la mesa, mirando a Mycroft como si fuera el rey de Inglaterra y tuviera que informarle de que una de las guarniciones había caído en batalla.

—Señor, mi jefe les permite a usted y su acompañante terminar el postre ya que la consumición ha sido cargada, pero después deberán abandonar el local —explicó en un susurro, claramente sintiéndose violento por la situación en la que se veía envuelto. Mycroft vio de reojo la cuenta, y pagó en efectivo para ahorrarle más viajes al pobre camarero.

—Quédate el cambio. Por las molestias —dijo Mycroft, sin levantar la mirada para ocultar su rubor.

Cuando Gregory por fin salió de manera discreta de debajo del mantel, con una sonrisa traviesa, miró a Mycroft y luego a la crema, antes de probar una cucharada del postre. De nuevo, sus ojos fueron a su muy sonrojado novio.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué me he perdido?

* * *

Efectivamente, les habían dejado terminar el postre, pero después se marcharon apresuradamente del local. Greg se sorprendió de no recibir ningún tipo de reprimenda o charla por parte de Mycroft. La noche no fue como las demás, sin embargo. Se metieron en la cama y él quedó dormido tan pronto como tocó la almohada, y cuando despertó por la mañana, Mycroft ya se estaba vistiendo para ir a trabajar. El café hecho que encontró en la cocina cuando bajó a desayunar, ya vestido, le dijo que, por alguna razón, el mayor de los Holmes no le guardaba aparente rencor por el incidente del restaurante. Greg realmente había creído que no les iban a pillar. Quizá había sobreestimado el autocontrol de Mycroft.

Pero claro, todo aquello era como la calma que precede a la tempestad.

De modo que ahí estaba, sufriendo su castigo en un equitativo estadio de vergüenza: con un vibrador a distancia en el trasero que se ponía a funcionar en los momentos más inapropiados, a punto de tener un orgasmo en la escena de un crimen, con el equipo de forenses, los peritos y los de criminalística congregados a su alrededor.

Y para colmo de males, el único hombre en el mundo capaz de deducir qué estaba pasando, y su inmutable acompañante que lo sabría tan pronto como el otro lo descubriera.

Mycroft era un ser malvado cuando quería.

Levantó un dedo hacia una cámara de CCTV que grababa en su dirección, en un gesto obsceno que habría hecho que su madre le lanzara la zapatilla a la cabeza, sabiendo que Mycroft le estaría vigilando a través de ellas y se estaría riendo, disfrutando de su desgracia. Apretó los labios y se movió de manera incómoda cuando la vibración aumentó bruscamente, gruñendo para ocultar el gemido que quería huir de sus labios.

 _Lo siento, lo siento_ - **GL**

La vibración descendió de nuevo a la velocidad más baja, tal y como se había mantenido la mayor parte del tiempo, y suspiró, escribiendo un nuevo mensaje de manera apresurada. Llevaba todo el día intentando conseguir el perdón de Mycroft para que aquella locura se detuviera. Más de una vez consideró mandarlo todo al carajo y meterse en un baño para sacárselo, pero el otro le había especificado con todo lujo de detalles lo mucho peor que serían sus represalias si lo hacía. Greg sabía que Mycroft se daría cuenta de que no lo llevaba si se lo quitaba, así que solo le quedaba esperar y sufrir.

 _He aprendido la lección_ – **GL**

Unos minutos después, el juguete se detuvo, y Greg suspiró tranquilo, justo a tiempo de ver a John y Sherlock aparecer entre los policías de Yard que acordonaban la zona. Suspiró, aliviado.

—Buenas, chicos.

—Hola, Greg—saludó John. En cuanto Lestrade alzó la mano para palmearle la espalda, saltó por la impresión. El vibrador se había vuelto a encender de golpe, en una de las velocidades medias.

—¡Ah…! —exclamó, cogido por sorpresa. Cuando se dio cuenta, trató de recuperarlo, ante las cejas arqueadas de John y la mirada extrañada de Sherlock — …ah… hace un frío horroroso, ¿no? —preguntó, llevándose las manos ahuecadas a la cara en un intento de ocultar su rubor, como si estuviera echando el aliento en ellas para calentarlas.

—Sí… supongo.

John le miró como si acabara de perder el juicio, y pasó de largo siguiendo a Sherlock, de camino a la escena del crimen. Greg se giró hacia la cámara y vocalizó de manera muy clara todos los improperios que conocía. La vibración se apagó en cuanto se dio la vuelta, y la cámara giró para seguir sus movimientos por la escena del crimen.

Se situó a una distancia prudencial tanto de Sherlock como de John, pero no tuvo la suerte de estar solo. La vibración volvió de nuevo, aunque suave, cuando John se movió hasta detenerse a su lado, con los brazos cruzados, estudiando su rostro. Greg hizo todo lo humanamente posible por controlar su rubor.

—¿Estás bien? Pareces enfermo.

—No es nada. Un catarro, tranquilo —aseguró Lestrade, sintiendo como una familiar presión se instalaba en la parte baja de su cintura. Oh dios, no era el momento…

Tosió para ocultar su nerviosismo, y se limitó a tensarse, intentando controlarse. Podía hacerlo. Podía contenerlo. Mycroft no iba a salirse con la suya…

Sherlock se alzó del cadáver, y llamó a John para que lo examinara por si mismo. Mientras ambos observaban el muerto, Greg aprovechó para perder un poco el control, con una nueva táctica en mente. Si se corría, Mycroft ya no tendría nada con que manipularle. Ambos estarían ya en igualdad de condiciones. Si lo hacía bien, quizá consiguiera hacerlo en algo de intimidad… todo lo que se pudiera conseguir en un lugar público, en plena calle.

Justo en ese momento parecía que nadie miraba…

—Muy bien Lestrade, quiero que nadie toque nada de la escena, y las grabaciones de esa cámara de la esquina… —empezó a decir Sherlock, y fue en ese momento, que Mycroft decidió que quería hacerle sufrir. La velocidad del vibrador aumentó de nuevo, y su cuerpo se tensó. Notaba el calor acumulándose en su cara, el rojo pintándole las mejillas, y apretó los dientes. Seherlock frunció el ceño, y después de mirarle arqueó una ceja — ¿Te pasa algo? Estás… rojo.

Greg apretó los puños, y estuvo pensando en maneras de matar a Mycroft, hasta que su boca se abrió y empezó a jadear, sintiendo las rodillas flojas. _Oh, Dios, Oh, Dios, Oh, Dios…_

— ¡John! Creo que a Lestrade le va a dar una embolia.

—¿Qué?

—Está muy rojo, mírale. Le cuesta respirar… y creo que está también a punto de desmayarse… Oh, no, espera. No está enfermo. Lo que pasa es que está a punto de…

—¡CÁLLATE SHERLOCK! —exclamó Greg, y con esto, su cuerpo tuvo suficiente. Sus rodillas colapsaron y cayó al frente, con la cabeza en las nubes y los ojos en blanco. Habría dado con los huesos en el suelo, si John no le hubiera atrapado.

La sensación de poder correrse por fin, después de todo el día al filo del orgasmo fue increíblemente liberador. Estaba temblando, sintiendo la humedad de la arena mojada bajo él, el agua fresca en los pies, dentro de sus zapatos. Recuperó el aliento y se enderezó para arrastrarse hasta el agua, desesperado. Una vez estuvo dentro del Támesis, empezó a reír como un histérico, mientras toda su piel se refrescaba. Abrió los ojos y se puso de rodillas en el agua, mirando fijamente a la cámara de CCTV, haciendo gestos obscenos en su dirección, con cara se satisfacción. Sherlock y John estaban mirando a Lestrade como si este hubiera perdido la cabeza, y Sherlock se inclinó para cuchichear con John, que se puso colorado e intercambió miradas con la cámara y Greg.

—¡Ya no puedes jugar conmigo! —exclamó Lestrade entre risas— ¡Se acabó! ¡Que te den! ¡QUE TE DEN!

La cámara gritó suavemente y volvió a su posición original, mientras Mycroft se guardaba el mando a distancia en el bolsillo y sonreía.


End file.
